Unexpected Gift
by mochiizuki
Summary: Karena logika umum tak berlaku untuk Shiota Nagisa. KaruNagi. Mpreg. [Oneshot]


**Unexpected Gift**

**_._**

**_._**

_assassination classroom fanfiction_

_karmaxnagisa_

_dedicated to Ratu Obeng, because you're an amazing author and friends_

_hope you like it! ^^_

_._

_._

_sho-ai, fluff, pissed nagisa and karma being karma, mpreg, maybe some OOC-ness, unbetaed_

_©matsui yusei, __drama: __it's okay that's love_

_i don't own anything!_

_DLDR_

**.**

**.**

Nagisa menatap benda yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah datar. Saat ini, Ia tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Semua ini hanya gara-gara sebuah benda yang saat ini dipegangnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, memandangi refleksinya di dalam cermin kamar mandi. Matanya menilik seperti mencari sesuatu.

Tak menemukan apa yang Ia inginkan, Nagisa menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangannya langsung menuju ke arah kasur yang semalam Ia tiduri dan segera menangkap sosok yang sedang berbaring di sana.

Akabane Karma.

Perasaan kesal entah darimana langsung muncul melihat wajah tampan dari kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Pemilik rambut biru itu menghempaskan dirinya di kasur dengan keras, mengindahkan guncangan yang tentu saja membangunkan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hng.." Suara khas Karma mengalun lamban. Kedua matanya masih tertutup. Ia menggeliat mendekat ke arah Nagisa dan meletakkan kepalanya di perut kekasihnya itu. "Kau bangun pagi sekali.."

"Singkirkan kepalamu dariku. Aku bukan bantal," ujar Nagisa jengkel.

"Hm?" Karma membuka sebelah matanya, menangkap wajah kekasihnya yang datar tanpa berekspresi. "Apa aku dalam masalah?"

Nagisa mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau ingat...Saat dua bulan lalu kau sedang kesal dengan Asano dan memintaku untuk menemanimu malam itu? Kau sangat frustasi sampai-sampai mengabaikan semua ucapanku tentang bagaimana berhubungan secara aman."

"Yah..Lalu?"

Nagisa tak menjawab. Ia hanya menyodorkan sebuah benda dari plastik berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna pink yang masih terlihat baru. Dua garis berwarna merah mencolok terpampang jelas pada indikator di sana. Tangannya mengayun-ayunkan benda tersebut di dekat mata Karma.

"Kemarin malam aku mendapatkannya dari Kayano sebagai bahan candaan dan penasaran ingin mencobanya pagi ini." Nagisa melanjutkan, "Lihat saja sendiri."

Karma mengambil benda itu dari tangan kekasihnya. Ia hanya mengerutkan dahi sambil mencoba mencerna apa artinya.

Hening menyelimuti kamar tidur bernuansa putih itu. Nagisa masih memasang wajah datar dan Karma hanya memandang kosong pada_ test-pack _yang masih Ia pegang.

Tiba-tiba saja pemilik otak encer itu berdiri mendadak dan langsung memakai kaos biru yang Ia gantung kemarin malam. Mulutnya masih membisu meskipun Nagisa terus memandanginya dengan heran.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Si rambut merah itu mengacuhkannya. "Tunggu dulu!" Nagisa langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur begitu menyadari sang pemuda mulai berjalan keluar. "_Karma_!"

Yang di panggil terus saja turun menuju ke lantai bawah markas. Beberapa mantan siswa kelas E yang sudah bangun terlihat sedang menikmati minuman yang di hidangkan oleh Isogai di ruang tengah. Karma mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Mana Nagisa?" Isogai tersenyum sambil menghampiri dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.

Karma tak menanggapi. Ia malah melempar benda di tangannya ke meja makan di tengah ruangan dengan dramatis. Tentu saja membuat penasaran semua orang yang ada di depan meja.

"Apa ini? Termometer?" Kimura mengerutkan dahi.

"Tapi, warnanya merah muda," komentar Terasaka _nggak_ nyambung

"Rasanya aku sering melihatnya.." Mamori mencoba mengingat.

"Memangnya ini untuk apa, sih?" tanya Sugino polos.

"..." Beberapa orang yang paham memilih tidak berkomentar. Mereka hanya melirik ke arah Karma yang memasang seringai puas.

"Aku akan jadi ayah." Karma berkata dengan santai.

...

...

"_**APA**_?!"

_Chaos _langsung menguasai seluruh ruangan. Beberapa orang berteriak keras—entah itu ucapan selamat atau ekspresi tak percaya—sedangkan yang lain berdiri mematung—atau malah seperti Isogai yang cangkirnya sudah terhempas ke tanah dengan sukses.

"Sudah kuduga kalau Nagisa itu perempuan!" Kayano langsung berteriak keras.

"Ta-tapi...dia _laki-laki_! Dia punya...kau tahu.." Okajima mulai meragukan tingkat kemesumannya.

"Abaikan saja!" ujar Kayano seenaknya. Fujoshi kelas akut ini langsung berapi-api. "Mungkin dia sejenis Koro-sensei dan kemampuannya ada berubah gender sesuka hati."

"Aku setuju dengan Kayano!" Manami ikut menimpali senang. "Mungkin ada reaksi kimia antara Nagisa dan Karma sehingga bisa menghasilkan sebuah _bayi_!"

"_Well..._kurasa reaksi kimia _otak kalian _yang perlu di periksa," komentar Takebayashi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aaah, aku tak peduli dengan bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi! Pokoknya, ini hal yang patut di rayakan! Ayo kita siapkan pesta!" Sugino langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya.

Seakan kalimat itu adalah komando, semua orang otomatis berpencar dan menghilang entah kemana (kecuali si _Ikemen_ yang masih mematung di sebelah Karma).

Sementara Nagisa—yang baru saja turun dari kamar—hanya berdiri di atas tangga sambil mengawasi semua kekacauan yang hanya disebabkan oleh satu orang.

"Kau ini tidak bisa memberitahu mereka dengan cara yang biasa_, _ya?"

"Itu tidak seru." Karma tersenyum congak. "Begini lebih asyik."

"Tukang cari perhatian." Nagisa mendengus pelan.

"Tapi, kau tetap menyukaiku, kan?" Karma berjalan menuju ke tempat Nagisa. Tangan sang pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha menyusuri pinggang ramping sang _bluenette._

Nagisa langsung menepis tangan yang berusaha memeluknya itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Mata biru itu menyipit tak suka. "Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang kesal denganmu?"

Karma berekspresi tak mengerti.

"Gara-gara kau aku harus menunda pelatihanku dengan Karasuma-sensei setidaknya selama dua tahun."

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja _ini _semua salahmu." Nagisa menunjuk ke arah perutnya. "Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun aku menunggu Karasuma-sensei untuk _menyetujuiku _sebagai muridnya?! "

"Tapi, kau juga tidak menolak untuk melakukannya, kan?" protes Karma tak terima.

Hening sejenak.

"...begitukah?" Nagisa tersenyum manis. _Terlalu manis._

Karma menelan ludah.

"Silahkan tidur bersama dengan Koro-sensei malam ini," ujarnya sambil beranjak pergi naik ke kamar tidur mereka, mengabaikan ekspresi ngeri karma.

"_Ap_—Nagisa! Tunggu!"

.

.

_Congratulation!_

.

.

**_A/N : _**_A__khirnya fanfic ansatsu pertama tentang pair favorit saya. hohoho. __I__nspirasi waktu nonton drama korea 'It's okay, that's love' dan ada adegan tentang test-pack. __T__erus saya pikir lucu juga kalo adegan ini dibuat pake pair mereka berdua. *seenaknya*_

_S__ettingnya __di sini __waktu mereka semua udah lulus dan udah meniti karir masing-masing tapi suka ngumpul di 'markas' sambil nerima job assassin di sana-sini. Kenapa Koro-sensei masih hidup? silahkan anda pikirkan sendiri lol._

_Tolong maafkan kalo misalnya ada salah EYD atau kata. Hehehe._

_Please leave a review. ^^  
><em>


End file.
